1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing contaminants from a surface of a machine tool.
2. Background Art
Machine tools can perform a variety of operations to shape and finish a part. Contaminants such as chips, dust, and lubricants are dispersed onto surfaces of the machine tool when such operations are performed. These contaminants must be periodically removed to maintain the stability and quality of the machining process.
Previously, operators cleaned machine tools by spraying pressurized air or coolant against contaminated surfaces to dislodge particulates. These manual operations were messy, time consuming, labor intensive, and resulted in increased machine downtime and associated costs.
Previously, dust collectors having a vacuum for suctioning particulates were provided around a cutting tool, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,383. However, such dust collecting apparatuses did not remove contaminants from machine tool surfaces.
Before applicant's invention, there was a need for an apparatus for efficiently cleaning a machine tool surface without extensive operator involvement. In addition, there was a need for an apparatus that incorporated a moveable cleaning member for dislodging contaminants from machine tool surfaces or associated components. In addition, there was a need for an apparatus that could move or transport dislodged contaminants away from the cleaned surface to inhibit recontamination. In addition, there was a need for an apparatus having a cleaning mechanism that could be actuated by a variety of power sources and accommodate various machine tool configurations. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.